


Killed in battle

by basaltgrrl



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustration for a fic I wrote years ago; I may post the fic as well, eventually!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killed in battle




End file.
